


[銀土] A Leap of Faith

by anpathio



Category: Gintama
Genre: GH-ONLY, M/M, NSFW
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: ※工人銀（24）x高二土（17）※是去年的腦洞沒錯※該有的都沒有（！）不該有的都有（？）※嘗試短打所以無視很多背景※測試水溫（？）
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Hijikata Toshirou
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 給今年阿銀的生賀，兼銀土月賀文～
> 
> 一如慣例，親媽灑糖放肉～～

土方開始注意到那個人，是因為他的膚色。  
在這個早上七點就可以被曬得通紅的日子裡，同樣只穿著無袖背心的那個人卻是從膚色到髮色都白得炫目，即便是藏在樹蔭下。  
看他身上的識別牌和通行證該是學校隔壁建築工地的臨時工人，綁鋼筋或抬運重物等的粗活，比起還是學生得進教室上課的自己更是無可避免的曝曬行程，是怎麼沒有曬黑呢？

無解，而土方的疑問在偶然跟他攀話之後還更增加了。  
投球練習中，籃球反常的飛出了柵欄落入外頭的樹叢中，恰好在那個人附近。

『請拜託丟回來？』  
土方高舉著手，叫了好幾次才看到那個人慢吞吞地喝完手上的草莓牛奶，把盒子壓扁收到口袋，懶散怕麻煩心不甘情不願地撿起球。  
但他沒有取巧地站在原地投進校園內，反而是走到更接近球場的地方，看準了一個定點，起步跳躍、投擲，出手的球毫無阻礙的進籃。  
也是難得這麼近的距離，土方才看清他的銀髮之下，有一雙只在瞬間炯炯有神的紅瞳。

『等等！你、怎麼辦到的？可以教我嗎？』  
土方沒有去撿球，這等神技是想練而至今苦練不成的，現下身邊有人能做到，他想把握機會詢問。  
但投球瞬間勢在必得的氣勢消失得如幻覺如謊言，常駐的慵懶和無神與絕配的死魚眼又覆蓋上那個人。

「你繼續按照你的方法練就可以，然後、你這年紀要多喝點牛奶不要只吃美奶滋。」  
『喔、好.....耶？』

土方的錯愕來自那個人輕描淡寫的一句話內透露太多資訊。  
一直以來以為自己在練球之餘關注的那個人，沒想到那個人也注視著自己？  
遠方有人大叫著「銀之字！上工了！」，那個人敷衍性質地揮揮手，頭也不回地走回工地去。  
對於可疑的校外人士正確處理方式被土方拋在腦後，他堅信有如此實力的人不可能是運氣好。  
礙於學生身份只能在課後或上學前找人，不過對方似是刻意躲著他一般從那天起就不在樹蔭下吃早餐，冒失的前去工地詢問也超過土方的勇氣範圍，只好擱置。

然而命運巧妙地推了一把，土方為了貼補家用而找到的新打工燒烤店，在月末的傍晚時刻迎來了一批聒噪的新客人。  
看起來像是久違的同學會，四個穿著迥異的男人還沒有把桌上的啤酒喝完一輪就叫囂得像是酒醉了般，被女同事拜託前去送飲料兼勸導的土方驚喜地發現那個人是其中之一。  
俐落地送上餐點和柔性勸阻之餘，以『銀之字先生麻煩幫忙一下』刻意搭上話，這才讓專注於將烤得恰到好處的肉配上自製草莓沾醬大快朵頤的那個人略抬起頭來。

「銀時，說好的低調原則呢？」  
「原來金時這店有認識的人啊～介紹一下嘛～」  
「哼、黑短直，是你的菜沒錯～」

低吼著要伙伴別瞎起鬨，要他們叫自己杉本的男人探頭跟店長說了一聲，便把土方往門外旁的小巷帶。

「你這孩子是有多執著？話說我可都避開了......」  
『我、我沒有！只是銀...時先生剛好出現在我打工的店裡...嗯？避開的意思？』  
「咳、總之！要另外找聚會點很麻煩，這家店我還蠻中意的，你可以保持低調不多問的話我就教你打球。」

簡易的交易成立，身為好孩子的土方的確沒有多問，雖然看那幾個人幼稚胡鬧的樣子也不像是要做壞事。  
他維持著白天乖乖上課放學打工的作息，沒有打工的日子，下課後就跟這位杉本銀之字先生（據本人說「銀時」是友人暱稱）練球。  
地點是三丁目的公共球場，曾經聽聞附近是遊民聚集處而使得一般住民不敢靠近，但是土方來的時候總是宛如清場般的乾淨。

隨著夏日延長，兩人的交流也不再止於球技，或自然捲如何的生活不易，更多了人生歷練談和感嘆。  
從談話中，土方知道銀時因為家中變故，高中輟學出外工作還債，曾流落街頭故與遊民有一定熟識，也因打過各種零工見識過人生百態。  
在校時期曾是籃球校隊，摸到球會手癢忍不住秀一下，沒想到土方會在意而且意外有緣份再相遇。

『以前縣大賽裡出現過一位外號白夜叉的MVP球員，雖然後來就沒有他的消息，大概是轉學了，我想要像他一樣取得最佳球員稱號和獎學金。』  
「咳咳、嗯好、好志向，你慢慢學......」

從聊天裡，銀時也知道土方不少事情，像是他是隻身在城市裡租屋求學，被年歲相差頗大的大哥扶養，老家則在鄉下，只有連續假日才能回去。  
功課必須名列前茅以取得獎學金資格，日常打工貼補家用也是必須的，燒烤店打工因為可以無償獲得業務用美奶滋所以捨不得辭掉。  
除此之外，不必要的資訊也不少。

「只吃美奶滋是不會長肌肉的～要喝草莓牛奶～兼治百病～～」  
『美奶滋森羅萬象你這個糖尿病預備軍才不懂！』

時序來到了盛夏，距離暑假還約十天之時，卻傳來土方的老家遭到颱風侵襲的消息，雖然家人沒有大礙，也回報平安不需擔心，要整理院子田地等粗重工作卻不是兩位老人家可以處理得了的。  
土方也不知道為什麼要打電話給銀時說想請假、設法趕回家，自然是挨了他一頓罵，要自己乖乖呆在學校把考試考好、等休業式完畢再來想回家的事情。

「地址或地圖給我，我請個兩天假幫你回去看看。」

雖然人總是看起來吊兒郎當的還會跟自己吵幼稚的架，土方驚異地發現銀時真的說到做到，說著出發了的當天晚上便收到訊息：你大嫂做的荻餅真好吃。  
『別光顧著吃啊』地傳了過去，卻被回了個鬼臉顏文字，要他專心課業不然就要連他的份一起吃光。  
老家在銀時的幫忙下回復得差不多，等土方學期結束趕回家時已經沒有太多要務；面對大哥大嫂「十四郎真是交了不錯的朋友呢」的稱讚也不好意思了起來，在家裡呆上一週，確認沒有農忙需求後帶著土產回到東京。

『哪～土產，大哥說很感謝你的協助叫我多帶一點。』  
「哇咿～沒想到可以吃到土方君的水蜜桃～～」

聽起來好像有什麼不對，但看到銀時這麼開心也就不計較，土方拿起自己的那份加上滿滿的美奶滋。

暑假意味著各種打工機會，在銀時的介紹下多了一兩份臨時兼差，變得比以往忙碌的土方，也會因著地利之便進出銀時的住所在空檔休息。  
儘管抱怨著「好麻煩」之類的話，銀時沒有真的趕走他，使得浴室使用權成為另一個兩人的爭執點。

『先進來的人先使用難道不是常識嗎？』  
「這裡是我家！啊不管了我趕時間！水龍頭拿過來！」

『為什麼你過著大叔的生活還能有八塊腹肌？』  
調侃歸調侃，羨慕還是頗羨慕的，不過土方也沒真信了銀時那套喝草莓牛奶就會自動長出來的歪理。

「你叫誰大叔了我這可是每天辛勞的正直好青年生活！」  
反駁歸反駁，炫耀還是要炫耀的，銀時順手戳了戳土方略有型的腹部，要他再多喝點牛奶。

打工賺錢、累積應對經驗，還有與不同生活圈的人交流的充實感幾乎填滿了土方原本枯燥的生活，令他沒發現自己的轉變。  
然而偶爾睡得好的夢境裡會出現銀時，而隔天早上得洗內褲這種事，雖然隱約明白成因，讓他對於銀時感到矛盾，一部份的自己想見到他，一部份則覺得不應該繼續。

這層微妙，在一個再尋常不過的夏季午後雷陣雨被戳破。

由於豪大雨讓雇主臨時取消打工，已經出發在路上的土方獲得消息後，帶著難得的空閒和淋得半濕的身體，決定先在附近的便利店買完兩人份的晚餐，轉往銀時的住所。  
這天他剛好沒有帶鑰匙便按了門鈴，以為是快遞的銀時很隨意的開門準備簽收，土方則很順地走進來。  
房內未開燈，散發光源的筆電放映的影片還沒有暫停，直接引起了他的注意，一句『你在看什麼電影？』還在嘴裡，畫面內容則讓他震撼到開不了口。  
知道一切都無法挽回，銀時只是默默的關好了門、鎖上，將土方提袋接走，內容物放進冰箱。  
如果少年被嚇得奪門而出，至少今晚晚餐有著落，這是銀時最好的如意算盤。

淅瀝的雨滴並沒有完全掩飾從破舊筆電裡傳出的聲音，畫面上的男人將面前的男孩一手囚錮他的雙手，另一隻手熟練地替他套弄，並不時地吻著男孩，淋浴間的水灑在他們赤裸的身上。  
土方僵在原地，覺得應該轉頭、轉身離去、或者至少說點什麼，眼睛卻敵不過好奇心。  
銀時拿著毛巾等了會兒，在要不要打破這份寧靜（不算男孩的軟膩聲）間猶豫，感覺自己將要說出很恐怖的話。

「土方要是不排斥的話，要不要坐下來看完？或是.....」  
那份明顯有後續的說法讓土方回頭困惑地看著他，使銀時幾乎捕捉到少年眼裡那稍縱即逝的期待。  
「想不想玩一下？」


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以下有肉。  
> 不吃的人請直接等1010的第三章～～

在問出「你相信我嗎？」而獲得肯定回覆的時候，銀時內心多少是有點罪惡感的。  
內心吐嘈著「不要相信我這種人」的同時，也訝異於土方度的順從某種程度點燃了壓抑許久的S心。  
詢問了綑綁束縛和蒙眼的可能性，並闡明只會對他用手服務，是懸於一線的理智最後掙扎。  
脫下濕衣服、也按教導做清理的土方一絲不掛地坐上鋪了軟毛巾的椅子，讓銀時用不知從何變出來的皮扣環將雙手銬在椅腳上。

室內燈依舊未開，光源來自房間內唯一一扇窗，背對的位置恰好掩飾了覺得羞窘到想穿地的土方的不安。  
急促的呼吸在看到銀時慢條斯理地拿著罐潤滑劑、拖著椅子過來面對面坐下更是緩不下來。  
土方一直默默欣賞的骨節分明的手，將液體抹勻後突然握住自己的弱點時，他倒抽一口氣而別開目光，急速抽搐的腹部則凸顯了少年被撩起的興奮。

「先忍住看看，忍不了要說，我會停手。」  
語調上沒有任何破綻，銀時宛如在製作藝術品的匠人，精巧地控制撫弄的力道和角度，不一會兒土方便覺得下半身酸軟而止不住雙腳的踢動。  
「別心急，這裡也不會虧待的。」

沾染濕氣和熱度的手先是自根部往外，沿著大腿內側一路按壓到膝蓋，明明是很尋常的力道，土方拔高的音調透露了其他訊息。  
「喜歡被碰膝蓋，這樣？」  
揉磨了應該從來沒被人好好對待的部位，突然一陣顫抖中的少年搖頭否認應該就是正解的意思。

— 這敏感度到底是天生的，還是今天吃錯藥了？

瞧他這副未經人事的模樣大概不是後者，但不管怎樣，如果開發有成了卻得拱手讓人，的確也覺得不服。  
銀時的這股無奈不小心藉著自動導航中的動作發散出去，加重力道套弄的結果是讓土方一個不小心即忘記開口說停而射出。

「唉呀唉呀～功虧一簣......還是該說青春無敵呢？」  
看著那雙盈滿水氣的海藍眼眸，是根本性的引誘的存在，繼續看下去會陷落的。  
銀時一邊想著「真可惜」，一邊擦了擦手，從旁邊拿取全黑的眼罩替他蓋上。  
「破壞了規定的孩子要受懲罰。」

才剛發洩過的半勃仍十分敏感，輕輕碰觸就讓土方君想跳起來，銀時技巧地壓住他的腿讓他坐回原位，只是角度略低了些。  
為了避免土方又忘記喊停，銀時拿取絲帶纏住其根部來協助延遲，再盛著更多潤滑液自鈴口澆下，徹底浸濡底下的兩兄弟乃至後穴。

本來只是不習慣有液體留置該處，加上不清楚銀時在做什麼而想制止，隨即被他揉捏胸前兩點而錯失先機。  
少年吞忍不住的呻吟輕易出了口，引來判定壓對寶的銀時一陣輕笑，時而溫柔時而粗暴地玩耍著。  
幾經挑弄下不僅乳首堅挺得連被人呵氣都有反應，土方覺得下身尤其像是火燒般的熱起來，被綁縛的分身顫顫巍巍抖落透明的汁液，都被銀時抹開在略有型的腹肌上。

「讓土方君太享受了就不是懲罰了，那麼換一種方式。」  
刻意用了壞心的語調說出，無視土方『欸？』的驚訝，將有熱感效果的潤滑液又大量的往後穴注入。  
手指指節在另一邊的套弄作業推波助瀾下順利地推進，少年的身體對異物感的掙扎和抗拒很快地被快感取代。

「舒服嗎？太舒服的話我又要換方式囉～」  
『唔嗚、不、要......』

嘴上說的意思根本模糊不清，但手指被土方挽留的感覺是真的，效果既然已經達成，收手也是必然的。  
S火燃得熾烈，對著少年已知的弱點幾輪壓榨，又在爆發吋前收住，逼得他細吟連連、哭音不斷。  
土方終是忍受不住喊了安全詞，勉強收住玩興的銀時趁著外頭加大的雨勢和雷聲幫兇般的協助掩飾，拉開絲帶的限制一鼓作氣把少年的神識帶上了雲端。  
被懸崖勒馬幾次的白濁噴發了數次才停住，點綴在這陣子鍛鍊算有成效的身體上，土方完全地靜下來，即便叫喚著名字也沒反應。

把心一橫的銀時一不做二不休，把隱忍許久的自家小兄弟掏出來，快速就著這番美景來討個久違的暢快。  
得意地審視射在對方身上甚至臉上的濃液，再心虛地抹著混入少年自己的做清理。  
初步擦拭完洗了手，回頭解開手環和眼罩把土方從無神狀態裡喚醒，饒負趣味地稱讚他射了三次年輕真好什麼的把少年的臉羞得紅透。

然而，土方搭在銀時手臂上的手儘管微微顫抖卻沒有放開的意思。  
本來要進一步做清理、詢問是否能起身洗澡的銀時嘗試判讀少年的肢體語言，這日第二次覺得自己開口就要世界毀滅。  
「還想要、做舒服一點事嗎？」

仍低著頭的土方箍在自己手腕上的力道更重了，好一個隱誨的許可，銀時覺得理智隨著眼前這個太合胃口的孩子消退到地平線那一端去了。  
他直接把人攔腰抱起，一跨步摔放到自己的床鋪上，解開褲頭時下了一道完全無意義的預告，  
「再來可不止會用手了。」

脫下的無袖背心因其彈性被當成束縛用物纏上少年雙腕，原本趴臥姿勢被銀時撈起下半身、雙腿微開，先前被拓開之處還泛著揮之不去的熱意，更堅挺粗大的灼熱就毫無預警地長驅直入。  
土方哀嚎的意圖被伸入口腔的手指阻止，在後方男人的衝刺開始後痛得咬住，一陣似是適應了在體內放肆的力道，加上再度被男人握住分身服侍分散了注意，幾會兒竟不咬反而吸吮了起來。

「真是不得了的孩子啊～」  
懷裡人兩邊的小嘴都吸著自己，還有什麼比這個更愉悅的事？  
就著後入的姿態肆意隨著本能在少年體內抽插、直到覺得舒爽了才回神檢查。  
束縛早已在劇烈動作中脫落，土方的神智仍不算清明，分不出是快感還是痛楚導致的啜泣持續，但是對於銀時的突然抽離有所反應。

『抱、抱我......』  
「剛已經抱過你啦～」

不論是真心還是糊塗，對於剛戰過一輪的人還能說出這麼可愛的話簡直犯規到恐怖。  
還在設法撿回散落在地平線那端的理性，銀時發現手臂再度被拉住，而少年不知是否惡意，重複著同樣的請願，『抱我。』

— 是不是不會撒嬌、沒有人能撒嬌，所以一來就這麼猛烈呢？

坐在床邊的銀時僅掙扎了一下，一瞬理解土方說抱他的意思就是字面上的意思，可自家小兄弟也有自己的意思那就乾脆將錯就錯地混在一起。  
他彎身下去捧起土方的頭給了一個深吻，嘴裡嚐到的青澀再次顯示了他的毫無經驗。  
接著他把少年翻至仰躺，將其雙腿架上自己雙肩，扶著小兄弟再次挺入，這回輕慢了點，等土方的身體又再次接納自己才又開始攪弄。  
呻吟伴著細碎的哭泣格外惹人憐愛，銀時把土方擁入懷裡撫慰，這回邊吻著他邊抽送，在極佳的節奏掌握下雙雙解放。

完全放鬆的土方昏睡了過去，也算是終於讓兩邊的頭都冷靜下來的銀時拿著毛巾擦完兩人身上，決心趁著傍晚雨停之際出去樓下抽根煙來個人生思考。  
像是、明明該在自律低調的生活裡為什麼讓一個單純的孩子與自己糾纏得如此之深，而且不僅第一次開玩就本性畢露地玩過頭了對方還是個未成年......

真是絲毫沒有自制力的阿銀我啊～～

哀怨歸哀怨，銀時在滅了兩根煙之後終得面對現實，決定還是先把人洗好送回家安置，放個安慰用宵夜之類的先度過這晚、剩下的睡飽再說吧！  
擬定了自認完美退路的計畫，哼著廣告小曲走上階梯的銀時，以及在床上熟睡的土方這時都還不知道，命運的次元切割刀再來會降臨得如此神速。


	3. Chapter 3

「土方君今天也辛苦了！後天再麻煩你！」

結束完一日的打工，土方調整因久站還有其他原因而酸痛的腰和腿準備慢慢走回商店街買點吃的回家。  
暑假就要結束，這兩天也趕著把暑假作業收尾而忙碌沒有多想，那個雷陣雨的午後其實也不過三天前，卻感覺像是很久遠。

土方那日半夜在自家床上醒來時完全的一頭霧水，身體上殘留的種種跡象，和記憶中讓他害羞到爆炸的片段都告訴自己下午的事情為真，卻是直到看到餐桌上留下的超商甜點 — 自己很喜歡但價位很少買來享用的美奶滋布丁 — 才真正確信。  
母胎單身至今，除了那個模糊的白夜叉以外也沒有過仰慕對象，對性事的概念是網路上雜七雜八的資訊翻找來囫圇吞棗的，他作夢也沒想到銀時竟然深諳此道，所以當看到機會的時候，內心不知哪裡來的勇氣叫他縱身跳下。  
以結果論整體感覺還不壞，雖然仍不知道下次見面要怎麼面對銀時，但從他記得自己喜歡的甜點來判定，他應該是個本質溫柔的人。

捏著剛發的工資決定要進拉麵店好好犒賞一頓，點好餐等餐點送上的空閒看向店內電視的放送卻嚇得差點從椅子上摔落。

<....19日在XX工地發生的殺人事件，目前鎖定的嫌疑犯杉本銀之字（24）尚未落網，在他的住所與曾經的打工地點都沒有找到相關線索。  
警方懷疑他與近期在12區械鬥的桐錦組有所牽連，也請大家如果看到樣貌相符的可疑人物務必通報......>

『不可能！』爬滿了腦海，拋下餐點衝出去的土方直到跑到隔壁街的便利商店才停下，買了兩份報紙配著街上電器行的展示螢幕匆忙消化完巨變。  
顫抖的手掏出手機但知道現在絕對不能打電話，這兩天自己沒有被任何警察約談就證明自己是被銀時保護著的。  
他一刻都沒有想過銀時是殺人犯的可能性，因為按照警方調查事件發生的19日，銀時下午一直跟自己在一起！  
而就算事件發生在上午，沒有人會在殺人之後還回自己房間看小電影或等快遞的！  
自己就是他最好的不在場證明！

但是現在最重要的是在警方抓到銀時之前先一步找到他，土方努力回想他有沒有透露任何可能去向的蛛絲馬跡，最終憶起銀時曾經提及他和遊民很熟的事。  
除了三丁目以外，西邊舊公園是個三不管地帶的遊民營，也許去那邊晃晃會有線索。  
土方穿上最舊的帽T，想把外表弄得比較不起眼，趁著夜色從公園的一角翻進欄杆內。

公園裡雖然有零星閃爍的路燈，沿路除了可見佔地為王的遊民以外，也有以木板和各種克難材料搭建的居所，對於遮蔽風雨有著一定作用，但對找人來說是不小的障礙。  
懷裡揣著手電筒不用來照明而是預備如果遇上麻煩就照射對方眼睛爭取逃跑機會，土方思考要怎麼找人來問的時候，突然被人叫住。

「你、是常常跟阿銀打球的孩子吧？怎麼找到這裡來了？」  
冷不防被一位戴著墨鏡穿著紙箱的落魄大叔叫住，本來不想理他，但他口中的阿銀的確顯示他認識銀時。

『是！請問他現在在哪裡？』  
「大叔我不知道、但阿銀他好像惹上外頭的麻煩事，你最好...」  
『但我能幫忙他！我能作證！只要能找到他的話......』

「喂喂那邊在吵什麼！」  
不遠處的黑暗裡傳來中氣十足的粗獷吼聲，墨鏡大叔低聲一句「糟糕是四天王之一」便拉著紙箱跳入草叢裡。  
本來也想跟上的土方在預備起步時被不知從何處竄到身邊的黑影攔腰抱起並摀住嘴，一個掩飾過、但仍可辨認出來的撒啞嗓音向那端回說「找到小黑貓了，沒事！」，然後抱著土方迅速躲入附近假山景觀後的一個歪斜的小木屋。

從被抱住的瞬間就知道來者何人而安心了些，銀時確認外頭沒動靜之後手並沒有放開，也並沒有打算要讓土方說話。  
「你不該來這裡的，你可知道單是要把與你有關的跡象消除、不讓那些人找到你有多費勁嗎？」

『嗚、對不...』  
「不用道歉！你再來就專心準備開學、打你的工，不要提也不要想起我的事，知道嗎？」  
『可是你是無辜的、我知道你沒有殺人！』

果然是為了這件事而來的，銀時覺得真是命運開的大玩笑。  
如果在一般情況裡能碰到一位這麼正直的小男友願意作證自己的清白實在是很令人愉快的事，但現在完全不是這種場合。

他把土方抱得更緊，幾乎是咬著少年的耳朵說著，  
「傻孩子，你打算對警方說那一天我們一直在一起所以我有不在場證明？  
先不管他們信不信，你這麼做你這輩子就毀了，這世界可沒寬容到會允許現在的你跟像是我這種人在一起的。  
而且警察不是最大的問題，有辦法嫁禍給我的那些人才是。  
你能做的就是安靜，阿銀我會有辦法的。」

『嫁禍，是黑幫的人？那你不就......』  
土方想起新聞內容，心頭的陰霾更肆無忌憚的擴展了，現在銀時是黑白兩道都要抓的人，境況比想像中還要險惡許多。

「噓～～十四郎願意相信我嗎？」  
稍微鬆了懷抱，讓那雙似乎又帶了點水氣的海藍眼眸注視著自己，也是第一次，銀時叫了土方的名字。  
過往使用姓氏是為了不使對方或自己陷入太深，以免別離的時候徒增糾葛。  
認為土方夠聰明會察覺這個不同於平常的稱呼方式，如今用在相當於請求的場合，其實有些狡猾。

「那就再相信我一次吧。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

秋天的跡象隨著降十度的風降臨，一個月前的工地殺人事件的主嫌及其所屬幫派組織也因涉嫌賄賂等罪名被掌握罪證的警方一網打盡。  
第二學期開始，周遭同學或多或少把這案件當成茶餘飯後的八卦談論，土方則漠不關心，維持著以往專心上課、練球、打工的好學生三循環。  
對城裡發生的大事毫不知情的老家按照時序寄來了一箱水果，也順帶多了要給銀時的一份，這心意扎得土方一陣心痛，找了藉口轉送出去。

在警方的紀錄裡，杉本銀之字一直沒有落網，途中偵察重點也轉往幫派組織犯罪的方向。  
雖是在最後還了他一個清白，他本人卻沒有在事件結束之後現身、他原先的住所被房東清空改租給新房客，曾經的打工點也都對這人閉口不談，彷彿不曾存在。  
與他相處的日子宛如一場夏日的夢，只在空閒的夜裡想起來時徒增惆悵。

十月初是學校一年一度的文化祭，從被拉去參與幕後製作就疲憊不堪，終於能在祭典當日不需要陪著同學胡鬧，土方給自己找了一個遠離人群的靠牆角落打算閉目養神到活動結束。

周圍的嘈雜都影響不了他，也是被如影隨形的身心疲憊襲上而睏倦了起來，恍惚間土方覺得做了夢。  
夢裡那個人回來了，還捏了自己腰一把說「變瘦了不行，要多點牛奶才會長肉」。  
還是那套歪理，土方想著氣起來了，邊回『就是喝了很多也沒有長肉啊！說話不算話的傢伙！』邊出手想搥打那個人，就算是幻象也好，揍一頓心裡也會暢快些。

但是那個幻象有點強大，土方在手舉起來之前就被接住，然後是整個身體都被結實抱住，那人帶著秋日的氣息、甜品的香味、還有不容質疑的體溫。

「阿銀我哪裡說話不算話了？」

『？！』  
土方的驚訝接著全被男人按住，堵在嘴裡，巧克力的香味從唇齒間透過來，說著「你們班攤位賣的巧克力香蕉還不錯」的銀髮男人舔了舔留在土方嘴邊的巧克力痕跡，笑得很賊。  
他一身筆挺的黑西裝，自然捲梳理得整齊，向來不修邊幅的鬍渣全剃了乾淨，配上金質細框眼鏡，除卻手裡還拿著吃一半的巧克力香蕉以外完全是脫胎換骨的菁英模樣。

「銀時，那個北斗心軒攤位的蕎麥麵真的不錯，你也該去撈一碗。」  
一旁捧著碗吃得唏哩呼嚕的長髮男人招呼銀時去別的地方看看，土方認出他是以前銀時的烤肉聚會裡的人之一。  
當然，其他人也來了。

「呀啊～金時挑選的學校真不錯，很多攤位巧思都看得出是未來的鑽石呢～」  
「看來你果然對人出手了吧？哼、小心被舉發。」  
「少囉唆！不過就是再八個月阿銀我等得起！」

土方的困惑在這幾人的胡鬧之間慢慢化解了。  
除了那位一直喊錯名字的墨鏡笑臉男坂本是銀時同學以外，長髮男子桂和說話帶刺的獨眼男高杉都是銀時在警局裡的好友，他本人則是奉命臥底的警察，是這次能掀開組織犯罪的最大幕後功臣。  
杉本銀之字的身份和經歷皆為假，意外發現他們聚會、又不小心對臥底的銀時的生活涉入得有點深的土方，當初他們也討論過要如何處理，最後是在銀時本人打包票的狀況下不介入。  
等到事件落幕，銀時確認不會再有人伺機報復之後，他才敢恢復之前的身份，在真的乖巧遵守諾言的土方面前現身。

「我跟老太婆局長說以後再也不幹臥底的工作啦！  
畢竟這頭銀自然捲很醒目的，讓人想忘也忘不了，要喬裝也很費事的！」  
『所以、你說你高中輟學、到處打工還債的部分是？』  
「啊！那部分是真的。」

人脈和技能是假不來的，這也是最先會被挑選出來去擔當臥底人士的原因。  
桂補充銀時是他們班高材生，即便輟學還四處打工也照樣能考上好大學，然後按著養父的規劃進入警界。

「對了，銀時有個老稱號你一定知道，某一年縣大賽MVP的<白夜叉>...」  
「啊啊住口養樂多！！！」

慌張地想要阻止同窗好友奉上無謂的資訊，但為時已晚。  
他只得解釋自己那個時候還姓吉田，後來養父吉田松陽決定讓他恢復舊姓，並非刻意隱瞞。  
他的真實年齡也不是銀之字的24，而是26，如此則真的與土方記憶中的白夜叉對應得起來。

『所以，你現在是什麼身份？』  
杉本銀之字、銀時、遊民口中的阿銀，還有那個會溫柔叫自己名字的人，真假交雜之間，土方覺得心累，如今只想要求一個簡單的答案。

「對土方十四郎來說，  
我就是坂田銀時，貨真價實的只此一個，不會再改變。」

銀髮男人摘下眼鏡，紅瞳裡的認真一如土方初識時，那個拿起籃球眼神會判若兩人的男人。

Would you join me, for a leap of faith?

Yes, I will.


End file.
